Longing & Betrayal
by kelles
Summary: Integra sends Seras on a short vacation to allow the Police Girl time to reflect on the deaths of Pip & the Geese. Seras is a guest at a castle owned by a woman who has a mysterious past with Alucard. While there Seras is visited by Pip's ghost. [C]
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Hellsing or the charactars. But, I did create the original charactar in this fic. And she is NOT a Mary-Sue.

* * *

Integra Hellsing looked at her Captain, Seras Victoria, as she trained the new recruits. There was something about her that made Integra sad. She decided it was her eyes. Since losing Pip and many of the Geese, the Police Girl's presence was filled with an air of melancholy. Integra knew there was something special between Seras and the Captain, Pip Bernadette. If Pip hadn't lost his life protecting Seras the two of them most likely would be lovers by now. And yet, Seras never really had a chance to grieve for him. No Seras had come to her rescue in London and fought bravely against Millennium and Iscariot without a second thought. Integra grinned as a splendid idea crossed her mind: A holiday trip for Seras. Now she just had to break the news to Alucard. Things were slow and she could get one of the other senior officers to train the new recruits. Seras deserved this. She needed it. Integra mentally summoned her servant to discuss the Police Girl taking a holiday. She did not ask Seras to come - Integral wanted to talk to her privately.

"You called Master?" Alucard faded in through the wall of Integra's office wearing a smirk as wide as his face.

"Yes, Alucard - I've been thinking. I'm worried about Seras. I think the Police Girl needs a break from Hellsing, some time alone so she can grieve for Pip and the rest of the Geese who we lost. Some time off so she can relax would do her so much good. She has been through so much since that night in Cheddars."

"Exactly what are you proposing, Master?"

"I'd like to send her away on a holiday. Perhaps to an inn at the country or better yet, maybe..."

"Maybe what, Master?"

"Perhaps she could stay with an old friend of my father's in Ireland."

"And who would that be Master?" Alucard tried to remember. There was something about an old friend of her father's in Ireland that tugged at his memory. He knew that he should remember but the memory just wasn't coming to him.

"Oh you wouldn't know her Alucard. I believe she and my father became friends during your 20 year rest. Her father was the leader of Hellsing's sister organization in Ireland."

Alucard said nothing. It couldn't be Fiona, could it? He had forgotten about her. She was so very much like Integral.

Integra continued speaking, slightly surprised at her servant's silence. "Her name is Fiona O'Calleigh. She owns an old castle in Ireland. I can't recall the town. Walter can find out though. I think she is in her forties."

_ About twenty years. She retired just when I was locked away in your dungeon Intergal.   
_  
"Her family is rich and she never went into the vampire hunting business. There was an incident. She lost most of her family and even her fiance in a battle that happened when she was just 15 or 16. It was extremely hard on her. I don't know the details but since then she has lived by herself all of this time. I remember visiting it as a child. It's quite beautiful and surrounded by forest. Fiona's castle would be the perfect place for Seras to relax and reflect on Pip's death."

"You've made a decision about my fledgling?" Alucard was respectful but there was a slight tone of displeasure in his voice. He was quite taken aback by this news of Fiona. He thought she had married.

"Yes Alucard, I have. She is my employee after all. You are not much of a Master to Seras anyway. When is the last time you worked with her to develop her powers? Pip helped her become powerful, not you."

"I resent that Integral." Alucard glared at his Master "This holiday is a mistake. Caring is a human emotion. Seras is not human and needs to stop acting like one. She is like me - a monster. You're pampering her. She needs to get stronger, not weaker. Taking time off after a loved one dies is something humans do. If you continue to treat her like a human, she'll stay weak."

"Alucard, I disagree. Seras still has much of her humanity. Instead of trying to destroy it, you should help her to become strong despite it. You do not treat your fledglings well, Alucard. No wonder you had so much trouble with your brides." Integra's voice was dripping with sarcasm as she taunted Alucard about his three brides. She just loved bringing them up. It upset her servant so. Alucard ignored her comment about his brides.

"Integral, I have neither the time nor patience for weaklings. The only way she will get stronger is if she does things for herself. I don't believe in coddling her like you do."

"That being said Alucard; it is my decision - not yours."

With a sweep of his hand and a bow, Alucard replied, "As you wish, my Master. I'm sure the Police Girl will appreciate your generosity in allowing her time off." The Nosferatu did not think his fledgling was worth arguing with Integra. He could care less what she did. Most of the time she was such a bother, with her refusal to embrace vampiric powers and cheery disposition.

"Alucard. Will she need to bring a coffin or could she sleep in a bed? I'm not sure if Meg has a spare coffin. She may considering the family business."

"If she drinks her blood she will be fine. I'll have Walter give her extra blood bags in case she needs them." Alucard grinned. Having the Police Girl away on holiday might not be such a bad idea after all. Perhaps he would be able to have more time alone with Integral without Seras intruding on their private conversation with utterly stupid questions. Then again, maybe he could use the mind link they shared to see how Fiona was coming along. "Master, this holiday sounds like something a human would enjoy. Since Seras is more human then vampire she'll probably like it - maybe too much. She may not want to come back."

"Alucard, don't be ridiculous. She is a loyal officer to Hellsing. Of course she'll come back."

"Don't be so sure of yourself Master. When are you going to tell her?"

"Now - have Walter tell Seras I want to meet with her."

"I can tell her, Master. Have you forgotten – we share a mind link?"

"It must have slipped my mind Alucard. Tell why you always insist on entering our minds."

"Master, old habits are hard to break."

"Very well."

-----------

Seras Victoria walked into the room. She was as nervous as a vampire could get. Her hands were practically trembling. Alucard had been so mysterious about Integra's request for a meeting with her. What in the devil could she want? Seras thought about the last few days - she couldn't remember any glaring mistake she'd made. "Good evening Sir Integra. You wanted to see me?" Seras smiled nervously at her Commander.

Integral smiled graciously back at her. She could practically see the police girl sigh in relief. She felt bad; Alucard had probably made his fledgling think she was in trouble. He was such a prat. "Seras, as you know things have slowed down considerably. You're my hardest working soldier. I was thinking..."

"I'm not uhh getting laid off am I Sir?"

"Laid off?"

"Yes. You said things were slow. I don't want to get lose my job. I can't think of what I'd do with myself. And then wouldn't I lose my room? Bloody hell I don't know what I'd do.. Oops - excuse my language Sir. You're not uhh letting me go are you? Has Alucard complained about me? I've tried to become strong but I just umm-"

"Seras, calm down. Have a seat. It's nothing that bad, I promise."

"Yes, Sir."

Seras and Integra sat down on a large oversized loveseat. Integra couldn't help but notice Seras was still nervous. "I don't know what your Master told you but it is actually a reward I wanted to give you. You performed heroically even after you lost much of your unit."

"A reward? I like the sound of that."

"Yes. I thought you might enjoy some time off. Perhaps you could take a holiday in the country."

"A holiday - I haven't gone on a holiday in such long time. The last time was a when my mum, pop, and me, went on a holiday to the shore. That was right before---it---happened." Seras thought about the day she lost both her Mum and Pop. A teardrop of blood dropped from her eye. "I think that it'd be wonderful Sir, to get away. Umm where would I go? Is there a special place vampires can go away on holidays?"

"Not exactly Seras. But, I found a place I think you'll enjoy."

"I don't care as long as it's away from here. No offense, Sir Integra. It's just this place can be kind of - gloomy - and it makes me sad to be in the same place as.."

"Do you miss him Seras?"

"Him - the Captain? Yes I --- do. Believe it or not I even miss his perverted jokes. How did that one about the Eskimo go?" Seras giggled. "I never thought I'd say that! Pip made me laugh. I think that's what I miss the most."

"This house holds a lot of memories for you Seras. I found out when my father died that it's good to get away from them."

"Sir Integra, you're being so generous. Are you sure the troops will be ok without me?"

"Yes, Seras. The men will be fine. It's only a week after all."

"I hate to ask, Sir Integra. But, where will I be going? It doesn't really matter I'm just curious."

"Of course Seras. You'll be staying with an old friend of my father's. She owns a castle in Ireland and lives alone. Well except for her servants. But, I believe she only has one or two. It's very beautiful. If I remember correctly, she has a few horses as well. The castle is surrounded by forest. It's almost like something out of a fairytale. At least that's how I remember it as a child."

"What is she like?" Seras asked, just a little nervous about staying with a stranger.

"She is...nice. Her name is Fiona. She used to be leader of Hellsing's sister organization in Ireland. But, she retired about 20 years ago after she lost several soldiers. One of them was her fiancé. Her cousin took over the family business and she's lived alone since then. I think you and her will get along just fine. She does like her time alone and I'm sure she won't make a nuisance of herself."

How old is she, Sir?"

"Hmmm...She was just 19 when she quit so I guess that would make her about 40. You wouldn't know it though. She practically looks as young as you or me."

Seras couldn't believe Sir Integral was being so generous. She really was a terrific person and boss. The Police Girl became overwhelmed with emotion and gave her Commander a small hug, being careful not to hug too hard. Seras sometimes didn't know her own strength and if she wasn't careful she could cause real damage from a simple hug. Integra, being cool and reserved and not used to expressions of emotion was dismayed by the hug. But, she cared for Seras like a sister and gave her a small stiff hug back. "Oh I'm sorry Sir. I-I-I kind of got caught up in the moment." Seras spoke with a shakey voice as red tears filled her eyes. "No one has ever done anything this nice for me. Not since my Mum and Dad." Integra smiled.

"Yes Seras I know how hard it is when you feel like you're alone in the world. But, you're not anymore. You are a part of the Hellsing family." Integral had felt alone many times during her childhood. If it hadn't been for Walter and yes even Alucard, she wasn't sure if she would've made it.

Seras saluted her Commander. "Yes, Sir."

"I'll have Walter make the arrangements for transportation. You can probably leave on Monday. Make sure you ask him to order some extra blood packets for you. You'll need to take them with you."

"Yes, Sir Integra. And Sir---"

"Yes, Seras?"

"Just, thank you again. I can't tell you how much it means to me."

"I know Seras. I value your loyalty. Why don't you go find Walter now?"

"Yes, Sir. Have a good evening."

"You too, Seras." Integra watched as the Police Girl skipped out the room. She smiled. Seras was a special person indeed and she wanted her to be happy; even if her cheerfulness could be downright annoying at times.

-----------

When Seras arrived in her room, Walter was already there writing a list of supplies she would need for her trip. "Hi, Walter." Seras beamed at Walter unable to contain her happiness.

"Miss Victoria. I heard you will be going away next week to Ireland. You are extremely lucky. I remember when Sir Integra went on a holiday there herself as a child. She and her father had a splendid time."

"Yes, I can't wait. And Fiona sounds great."

"Yes, she is. You'll find she is rather like Sir Integral. And I'm sure your visit will be a pleasant one. Make sure you prepare yourself well. Get your bags packed and with any luck you'll be on the plane by Monday."

"Thanks Walter. Ummm what about blood?"

"We have a special container. It will keep the blood cool. Take as much as you can fit inside of it."

"Ok Walter. Thanks so much for your help. I really can't believe I'm going to be staying in a castle!!!"

"I quite don't believe it either. Sir Integral has never sent anyone from Hellsing on a vacation. But, you've earned it."

Seras Victoria started to pack her bags, excitement filling her eyes as well as her heart.


	2. Now I Lay Me Down to Sleep

Seras arrived at the train station just as the sun was setting. The young vampire was grateful for that – the plane ride over the sea had drained nearly all of her energy. Alucard had been right after all. The Police Girl drifted off to sleep as soon as the train started moving towards her destination.

_Police Girl, you really should've had some blood before you left Hellsing. No wonder you feel so weak. You truly are pathetic sometimes. _Alucard's voice berated his fledgling inside of her head.

Seras cringed in her sleep. Could she not get away from Alucard's chiding even now? What was he doing inside of her head when she was on vacation? And why was he suddenly so concerned about her feeding habits? Her Master hadn't even mentioned her blood drinking habits since she had first been turned. No. Walter and Integral had cared but not him.

_Master, I was going to but…but…I don't know I just forgot…with trying to get ready for the trip. It's been so long since I went away on a holiday. I just didn't have time._ Seras really did intend to drink some blood before she left Hellsing. She had been so excited that she forgot all about it. The blood was probably still sitting on the table in her room; unless of course her Master had drunk it.

_Police Girl stop rambling, it is so annoying. Must you ramble even when we talk telepathically? And lie._

_Master I don't lie. I did forget._

_Well that is worst then lying. A vampire that forgets to drink blood. How is that even possible? It's a good thing you are a strong warrior. You are such a useless vampire._

Seras smiled in her sleep. A compliment? From Alucard? But, wait. His behavior was very erratic. One minute he was berating her for her drinking habits, something he ordinarily could care less about, and now he was complimenting her. Something was very wrong with this picture.

_Are you feeling ok Master?_

_Yes, Seras. I enjoy not having you around to annoy me. _

Seras tightened her fists in her sleep. Alucard was such a git.

Alucard continued, _But, listen carefully - I have something important to tell you. Be careful around your host. There is much about her you do not know – that Integral does not even know. Be on your guard. And pay close attention to everything she does. It may save you and Hellsing in the end. _ Alucard commanded his fledgling pushing his will over hers. He hoped she wouldn't fight him on this. To make sure nothing would interfere with his plans he gave a mental command that only her subconscious would hear: _Everything I speak is true and you will not question it. You will not speak of this conversation to your host._ Alucard rarely enforced his will on Seras so forcefully – he liked to give his fledglings choices. But, he may never have another chance to see Fiona and was not going to risk Seras interfering with his plans.

Seras replied out loud although she was asleep "Yes, Master." Minutes later, the vampire moved restlessly as Alucard withdrew his mind from hers. She awoke a few minutes later and looked out the window. It was dark now and she had no idea where she was. The vampire remembered talking to Alucard; recalled how he told her to be careful around Fiona. Seras thought it was more then a little strange that he hadn't told Integral. But, decided he must have his reasons. Another thought started to form in her head but dissipated into her subconscious: although the conversation with her Master was incredibly strange she had not questioned him at all – it was very unlike her, especially since he had been acting so strangely. A Police Officer by training, she was curious by nature and yet nothing her Master said struck her as odd. Seras sighed as she drifted off to sleep with visions of Irish castles, mountain cottages, and leprechauns dancing in her head. She hoped the train ride was almost at its end.  
----------------------------------------

When Seras stepped off of the train she spotted the woman she knew to be Fiona. Fiona was not looking at her but reading a train schedule. Seras should have wondered how she knew it was her. But, the mental block Alucard put in his fledgling's mind prevented that.

Alucard, drinking a goblet of blood back at Hellsing, grinned as he saw her through the eyes of his fledgling: his fiery Irish lover from thirty years ago - the woman who would've mad the perfect bride. Damn if Fiona wasn't just as beautiful today as she was on the day he first laid eyes on her: long beautiful strawberry blonde hair falling wildly on her shoulders, intense green eyes, full red lips, and the body of a goddess. A body that should've belonged only to him, for was he not a god himself? Alucard certainly had the power of a god. But, no she had been stolen from him by Integra's father. He had spent twenty years locked up in the dungeon because of his actions that night. Alucard's anger rose up in him as he remembered. The vampire slammed his fist down on the table shattering it. He had been just about to turn Fiona when Leon had found them together. Alucard was drinking her delicious noble Irish blood as she moaned in ecstasy, clinging to what remained of her life. The No Life king was getting ready to feed her his blood – he had finally gotten her to agree to it after months of denials. They were surrounded by her fellow Irish soldiers, all of them dead, their blood drained. The Nosferatu had feasted on them after they had tried to kill him. Arthur had used the Hellsing Seals to restrain him until he was locked away in the dungeon. Alucard had spent 20 long years locked away thanks to him, until the taste of Integral's blood had awakened him. The vampire pulled himself out of the mind of his fledgling. He had to be careful and not use her mind of too often. Seras might pick on his thoughts, his plans, and they would be ruined. Alucard laughed insanely as he thought of the future and went to look for Integra – he was in the mood to annoy her to tears. Playing with humans was just so much fun.

Seras watched as the woman walked up to her. She tried to smile warmly at Seras. It was an obvious attempt to make Seras feel comfortable, but a bad one at that.

"Hi, you're Seras, right? I'm Fiona. You're my guest – Integra's coworker?"

"Hi. Yes that's me. Thank you so much for having me."

Both of the women tried to appear warm and friendly but there was an undercurrent of mistrust that was hard to ignore. Seras didn't trust Fiona because of Alucard's comments, although she didn't know why. Fiona didn't trust Seras for one reason and one reason only. It was not because she was a vampire. No Fiona had known vampires she would entrust her life with and had. Her mistrust was because the girl was Alucard's servant. Even if Seras was as sweet and innocent as she appeared, a fact she doubted because no one was that kind, that pure, anymore. And she was after all a vampire; his servant. Alucard could see through her eyes and control her mind. No Fiona would have to be careful around Seras, no matter how much she liked and wanted to trust her.

Seras and Fiona got into her car and drove to her castle. Neither woman said much. The atmosphere in the car was uncomfortable at best and bordered on hostile. Seras was relieved when Fiona told her they were approaching the castle. It was quite a breathtaking view. The castle sat on top of a hill, which overlooked the sea. The castle itself was made of stone and was over 300 years old. It had been in Fiona's family since its creation. Fiona gave Seras a brief history of the castle which was fascinating. Fiona's ancestors had taken the castle from its previous owners by defeating the clan in battle. Her host had descended from a long line of warriors. And the vampire was pleased that they were finally talking and the tension between them seemed to be easing. But she wished that Fiona would stop giving her that annoying fake smile. The warmness of it could not cover up the coldness that lied underneath, which was visible in her eyes.

Seras was not quite sure what to think of her host. She tried to block what her Master had said because it seemed Fiona was not threatening at all. After all, she had quit the vampire hunting business years ago, why would she be a threat to her or Hellsing? It did not make any sense. But, Master had always been honest with her. The thought of Master lying to her - that was just insane. She tried to block all the thoughts from her mind. The whole thing was giving her a headache. But, she did sense that Fiona was leery of her too. Strange – the whole thing was entirely too strange.

Fiona showed Seras to her room. The minute she laid eyes on it, Seras thought that perhaps she was in love. For it looked like the kind of room she had dreamt of as girl. The suite was decorated in a Colonial style: A 4-poster Queen bed with a canopy; the bedspread was pink with lace trim. Her room was dark – shutters kept the sunlight out. As a vampire, darkness was something one came to appreciate greatly. There was a huge wooden dresser for her to keep her things in and yes, even a coffin. It was small but very ornate: decorated with Old Celtic symbols on the outside and a soft homemade quilt and pillow inside. It looked quite comfy. But, the room was also had all of the modern luxuries that one would expect at a fancy hotel: a huge flat screen TV with a DVD player and a library filled with all kinds of movies; stereo with huge speakers and tons of CD's; and even her own refrigerator that she could keep her blood bags in. Yes, Seras, thought she rather liked the place already. She'd be able to relax and think about Pip. Maybe tonight she'd go for a walk in the forest. For now she needed rest to recuperate from her exposure to the sun and plane ride. Seras sighed as she laid her head down on the pillow inside of the coffin. It felt so good to lay her weary body in it. Seras didn't even recall closing the top as she drifted off to sleep.


	3. Starry Night

Seras nearly screamed. She wasn't sure if what she saw was real or not. It wasn't a bad sight. No quite the contrary. It was something that she had wished to see since that awful night - the night she had lost a part of her. But nonetheless, the sight of her former Captain, Pip Bernadette, sitting at the table in her room , drinking a beer and eating a hamburger was quite alarming.

"Captain, uhhh, but...but...you are-are-are" Seras stammered incoherently, backing up as the Pip-creature approached her.

"Dead." The Pip-creature smiled nonchalantly at her, before taking a swig of its beer.

"Dead?" Seras repeated, still quite in shock.

"Yes, the word you wanted to say is – dead. Right, Police Girl?" He winked at her and grinned mischievously.

Seras went from scared to annoyed. Why did he call her by that dreaded name? But, that is something only Pip or her Master would do. But, wait the Captain was here in her room? Her joy in seeing him overrode all other emotions, including anger. Seras ran up to Pip, the man who had saved her life and wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close. To her surprise he did not slip through her fingers like she thought a ghost would. He had to be ghost, didn't' he? If he was a ghost why was he so solid? Seras held him tight, not wanting to ever let go. _It is you. And it feels so good to be in your arms again, Captain. _

Pip pulled himself away from Seras just a little bit so he could look at the woman he died for. Somehow, the vampire had gotten more beautiful since the last time they were together. He had been trying to contact Seras since he had become a ghost. But, the seals that controlled Alucard, somehow kept him out too. Because Seras had ingested so much of his blood though, he could sense when she was leaving and followed her here. _Kind of ironic that the place we met is locking me out. _

"Seras let me look at you. You look so...different out of uniform. I must say...I like it. You're wearing **real** clothes…you look umm amazing." Pip slowly moved his eyes up and down the vampire's body, checking out her curves. The tight jeans and knit top she was wearing emphasized her curves even more then the Police Girl uniform she usually wore. As he was talking Pip's eyes stopped on his favorite part of Seras – her chest. He couldn't help himself. He loved her but he was a guy after all - one that hadn't seen a woman since his untimely death. He also hadn't been with a woman since long before the assignment at Hellsing began. And if he was anything, Pip was a least a little bit of a pervert.

"Captain Pip. What is IT that you are staring at?" Seras asked, her eyes nearly popping out of her head in anger.

"Ooops. Sorry." Pip grinned sheepishly at Seras.

"Well?" Seras demanded. After he grinned at her so irresistibly, it was hard for her to stay mad at him. She felt a smile starting to break her resolve.

"Actually Seras I was staring at your chest because it appears to have gotten bigger? Have they---grown since I've been gone?"

Seras turned red from embarrassment. Whoever said vampires couldn't blush was dead wrong. "You're still a pervert! Even death hasn't change that, Captain!!!" She was both mad and yet against her better judgment, slightly aroused by Pip's attention to her chest. She wondered what it would feel like for him to touch...them.

"Seras-Seras-Seras, Hey Police Girl!" Pip had to holler to get the vampire's attention; she was obviously preoccupied.

Lost in her thoughts, Seras looked at Pip. "Huh?"

Pip grinned, knowing that his comments had caused the vampire to think about the two of them getting closer - much closer.

He said nothing to the vampire but looked at her with lust in his eyes as he approached her. "But, you like it." That one comment hung in the air for several seconds, neither one of them saying a word, their eyes locked in each other's gaze.

Seras could feel her face starting to redden. Pip was starting to flirt with her again. She had always been so much of a tomboy that whenever a guy flirted with her it embarrassed her to bloody hell. In the past Seras would yell and scream at Pip. But, somehow that didn't seem like the right thing to do right now. She decided to ignore his last comment.

Pip reached the Police Girl at last and grabbed her by the waist and pulled her closer – his mouth descended on hers, as her eyes went wide in surprise. She tried to pull the Captain closer to her wrapping her hands around his neck and BAM – her hands hit the hard top of the coffin, almost putting a hole in it. _Damn I'm only dreaming. If only dreams could come true.. _

--------   
Seras looked out the window. It was dusk - perfect time for a walk and for her to get up. She went to her suitcase and grabbed a blood bag. The vampire needed to replenish her energy and one never could tell what evil was lurking outside. She drank it slowly, savoring how it tasted as it hit the back of her throat. There was no denying the pleasurable sensation it gave her. Not as good as warm blood...but she knew she could never – would never hunt humans.

The forest was...breathtaking. It was dense with trees but a small path of stones made it easy for her to walk. She noticed the rabbits hiding from her view – they knew what she was. It was times like this that she felt like such a monster. The birds, rabbits, and squirrels, hid from her – afraid of her. In the distance she saw a gray wolf. The creature was simply...beautiful. He stared back at her and did not run. She thought Alucard had told her once, he could command wolves. Perhaps she could too. Seras started off towards the wolf, running as fast as her legs could carry her. The thought had occurred to her that since that night in Cheddars, she had stopped noticing the beauty in the world. She had seen so many ugly things since then – ghouls, freaks, remains of her comrades, and so much blood, it was quite easy to do. But, tonight in the forest, happiness welled up inside of her as she looked at the beauty of the forest, of the trees, of the stars, and of the wolf. The young vampire reached the wolf at last. He stood there, staring at her with his amber eyes glowing in the night, almost as if he were asking her for an order. Maybe she would try – see if Alucard had passed this power to her. Of course the git would never tell her or teach her about what her powers were or how to use them. _Come here buddy. Come to me. _Her eyes nearly popped out of her head when the wolf starting walking towards her. He had heard her command. She had power over it. This was simply a magical night. But, the real magic had not yet begun.

"Seras."

The voice spoke just one word. Where had she heard it before - a soft kind voice, with an accent, was it French? It couldn't be.

Seras looked up, expecting to see someone, but not him, no anyone but him. She was awake now wasn't she? But, there he was – again. Seras blinked and still he was there – Pip Bernadette, the man who sacrificed himself for her. Only he looked a little different. His eye patch was gone. He had two beautiful blue eyes now and they were staring at her with desire and longing, as she stroked the gray wolf's soft fur. Seras knew she could get lost in those eyes forever. But, NO Pip was dead. What was going on?

"Uhhh…what – are - you?" She asked, fear building up inside of her.

"Don't you mean who?" The Pip-like being spoke, his voice filled with amusement.

"No. I know WHO you are. What do you think I've gone senile or something? I may be dead. I'm not OLD. You died in my arms, Captain. So how can this be?" Seras stood up, walked away from the wolf and starting backing up.

"I know you remember me, Seras. Or do you forget all the guys you kiss?" Pip grinned at her seductively.

"Is it really...you?" Seras asked frozen in her tracks.

"Yes Seras. And no, you're not dreaming."

Seras ran up to him, touched his face, his hair to see if he was indeed - real. And he was – as real as a ghost could be, she guessed. Surprisingly, her hands did not go through him. He was solid – but how? She didn't care and wrapped her arms around his shoulders and hugged him tightly, pressing every part of herself against his body. It felt so good to be in his arms, no matter **what** he was. Right now she wouldn't have cared if he were a walking corpse. Seras just hoped she was really awake. She did not want to wake up and have this dream end. No that would be just too cruel.

Seras felt herself getting red. This was more and more like her dream. Next he'd be staring at her chest. "But how?!? And how come you are so solid? I thought ghosts were transparent. Yet I'm not going through your body."

Pip smiled warmly at Seras. He remembered her dream because he had been there. It was why he was here now. She had been calling to him. The Captain had been waiting for the chance to be with her like this again. _God, how I missed you, Police Girl. _

"You know how Seras. I'm what humans call a ghost."

"But, isn't there a heaven? Why aren't you there?"

"Well there is but I haven't made it there yet. I'm in a kind of limbo state, Seras. I wasn't 'good' enough to get into heaven. I can get in after I serve my sentence."

"Sentence?"

"Well, I have to stay here on earth like this. If I don't screw up too bad, in five years or so I get in."

"So Captain, what DID you do to not reach heaven? I mean you were a good guy, weren't you? You sacrificed your life for---for--- Hellsing. Doesn't that count for anything?"

"Well, what didn't I do?" Pip grinned mischievously at Seras. The grin was quite sexy and had its desired effect on the vampire; she was under his spell. "I was a Mercenary. So I killed for money. I tried to pick the right side but you can't always tell who the good guys are. And then...there were all those wild nights with the ladies."

Seras felt herself getting jealous of all the unknown women who had been closer to Pip then her. The women he had spent those wild nights with, well they all had an experience with Pip - one that she never had the chance to. As if sensing what she was thinking Pip put her face in his hands and smiled at her.

"Seras, if things didn't turn out the way they did…you and I could've – would've…"

Seras smiled shyly but then thought better of the comment. How dare he assume she would say yes? She punched him in the arm, surprised when her fist didn't go through him and he ended up six feet away from her.

"Pip? Are you OK? I thought my hand would go through you. Oh I forgot you're not like what I thought a ghost would be. I'm sorry – I didn't mean to hurt you. Sometimes I forget how strong I am. Why are you so much like a human?"

Pip got up. Damn, he had forgotten how incredibly strong the vampire was. "Seras, you can't believe everything you hear about ghosts. This is just how I am. Maybe it's part of my punishment. Why did you hit me?"

"Sorry Pip. It's just...I'm not used this. "

Pip approached Seras again and brushed a piece of hair out of her eyes.  
"It might not - be too late"

Seras looked up into Pip's eyes. She found herself unable to look away. The vampire knew she'd regret the next question but felt compelled to ask it.  
"Too late for what, Pip?" Pip moved his hands down the vampire's back, caressing her cool back with his hands that felt strangely warm to her.

Pip bent down to whisper in her ear. Seras shivered as she felt his cool breath in her ear. How did a ghost have breath? "Not too late to…" He finished his sentence with a soft gentle kiss to her lips.

Seras was astonished! How could she shag a ghost? Was that even possible? Well she had punched him and her hand didn't go through him. She was utterly confused. And yet, Seras wanted to be close to Pip, intimately close.

Pip pulled away for a second and grinned at the vampire. He could see by the look on her face that she had doubts about the possibility of it all. "I'm solid Seras. Really I am. Ghosts take different forms and I'm as solid and real as you."

Pip pulled Seras close to him wanting to show her just how real he was. He kissed her lips softly again – at first. His tongue entered her mouth and explored every inch of it. He caressed her eyeteeth, being careful not to cut his tongue. Seras responded with a moan. Pip was quite good at kissing, probably the result of all of those wild nights. He pulled her close to him so every inch of her body was pressed up against his. They were so close in fact Seras could feel his arousal. At first she tried to pull away a little to put some space between their bodies. She had never been this close to anyone before. And feeling him like this frightened her just a bit. But, as he continued to kiss her, the vampire's body started to respond on its own and against her will. She found herself pushing her body against his, wanting to feel every part of him – wanting to get closer to him, wanting to feel him inside of her.

Pip pulled away from her and looked up at the sky. "It's almost dawn. I should walk you back."

"But, Pip I thought that-"

"The sun will be out soon Seras. You don't want a bad case of sunburn, now do you?" Pip looked at Seras with concern in his eyes as stroked her hair.

Seras sighed. She could stay here all day and all night with Pip. Bloody hell, being a vampire sure had its pitfalls sometimes. She nodded and took his hand as they continued to walk.

They approached the castle and Seras was wondering if she should introduce Pip. She supposed she should but what would she say? "Hello Fiona this is Pip my dead ghost boyfriend..."

"Pip? Can other people see you or is it just me? I wonder if I should introduce you to the person I'm staying with."

"Well one thing I found out about my powers is I can choose to be seen or not. So it's up to you Seras. Do you want your host to see me or do you want me to be your umm, dirty little secret?" Pip look at Seras lustily as he pulled her close to him from behind. Seras didn't fight the embrace against her better judgment because it felt so damn good, her backside up against his front side. In fact it felt a little too good.

"Seras if you keep moving against me like that we might not make it back to the castle." Pip whispered in her ear. He starting kissing her neck, as his hands started their way up her stomach towards her chest. Seras forced herself to pull away, afraid they would never make it back and she would end up with a bad case of sun poisoning too sore to do anything with Pip.

"Pip – we really need to hurry. The sunlight will make me weak. And I think I should introduce you to Fiona."

Pip smiled sheepishly at her and said "Sorry. I'll behave. I don't want you to get hurt on my account."

Pip and Seras walked into the castle. Pip was amazed at its beauty, at its elegance. He had never stayed in such a fancy place. And he thought Hellsing had been fancy. Hellsing was quite like a house in the London slums when compared to this castle. Now he just had to make a good impression on its owner so he could be alone with Seras.


	4. Regrets from the Past

Authors Notes: This chapter is focused on the OC Fiona. She is NOT a MarySue. I went out of my way to make sure she wasn't. This chapter explains her past with Alucard and more about who she was and is.

* * *

Fiona fixed her sixth Rum & Coke for the day. Not a good sign. Since Seras had arrived yesterday her nerves had been on edge. Usually, she welcomed a little anxiety – it helped break up the monotony of her life. But, no this was different. The vampire seemed like a nice girl – almost too nice. Fiona just couldn't figure out why Alucard would've picked her. Must have been her blue eyes; they looked so much like Integra's. But, Seras seemed too sweet, too innocent to be Alucard's servant. She felt sorry for the poor girl. Alucard was such a prat. She was sure he gave her a hard time. He was the reason she wanted to get drunk – to forget. The memory of that night twenty years ago haunted her still. 

Back then she had been so different, so trusting. In some ways when she first met Alucard, she was like a little girl. In most others, she was not. Since the time she was 14, Fiona was what one may call "boy crazy.". The elders in town thought she was something of a nymph. But, she wasn't really. She had started experimenting with sex when she was 14 years old. Fiona saw no reason to deny herself physical pleasure because of the church's doctrine. What did they know? She had never been religious and hated anyone telling her how to live her life, especially old men.

The moment Fiona first saw Alucard, she desired him, although she had been just 15. He had been dressed in a black suit, his black silky hair falling down to his shoulders, and sunglasses covering his crimson eyes. The way he had looked at her when their eyes met had excited her more then some guys did in bed. They had become lovers that very night. Damn what a mistake that had been. Fiona had felt many things for the bastard: desire, love, and the fatal mistake, trust. She never thought...he would betray her. The vampire had used her desire, her lust to lure her into his trap. How could she have been so stupid, so naïve? Fiona had lost all of her soldiers because she hadn't the sense to say no. She wanted to make that bastard pay.

From the beginning of their affair Alucard had enticed her with offers of his blood; offers that she refused. She was after all the leader of Caleigh – Ireland's vampire hunting organization. But, in the end even she, could sense he was wearing down her resistance. Foolishly, she thought she could play his game. But, he had just been too damn clever. She ignored all of the warnings: from her family, friends, and even Hellsing. She told them all to go to hell. No one was going to tell her what to do. Her family had called the soldiers as a last resort to keep Alucard away. It was a shame no one told her.

They had died protecting her. Alucard had feasted on them before he played with her that night. He had bit her neck while they were shagging, when she could not deny him. The pure pleasure she felt as Alucard drank her blood and thrust himself inside her was too much. For those moments she lost all reason and rational thought.

As he fed he whispered his request again: "Do you want some of my blood, Fiona?" And she had said yes in that moment of weakness. Thank God Hellsing had stopped her.

When she awoke, Fiona had nearly had a nervous breakdown. Most of her family dead, killed by her lover. Hellsing had punished the vampire – locking him up in his dungeon. But then, it had been too late: Too late for her brother - too late for her best friend, the boy she was to marry in a few years. Fiona felt a tear drop fall from her eye. Since that day she had been alone and withdrew from life. She didn't want anything to do with her family's organization and left everything behind. There was not a night that her actions did not haunt her; that she didn't hear the screams of her family and fiance..

And yesterday Fiona found out the bastard was alive and well – no longer imprisoned. His servant was a guest of hers. She knew, yes just knew that he was planning something. Part of her was scared, feeling fear. But, part of her wanted him to try_. Just try, Alucard, you will lose. I am no longer that scared naïve little girl. I've grown up and no longer fear you. No, you should fear me – you have no idea what I've become._

Fiona jumped when she heard the door open. Maybe she needed another drink.

"Miss O'Calleigh? Are you here? I have something to ask you" Seras had returned.

"Seras I'm in here." She filled up her glass with another rum and Coke.

"Hi, Miss O'Calleigh. I have someone with me – an old friend. I was hoping it'd be ok for him to come in. I swear he won't be any trouble."

"Oh. You have a gentleman friend with you. Haven't you been busy? Do bring him in. I don't get to see enough men. Is he handsome?" Fiona smiled. Maybe tonight would be fun. The look on the vampire's face was priceless. She looked worried now. Was she afraid her friend would like Fiona more then her?

"Are you sure?" Seras inquired, still not sure if she should bring Pip in. But, what choice did she have?

"Yes Seras bring him in. I promise I won't bite."

Seras motioned for Pip to come in. She was really not sure about this. And she regretted bringing Pip back as soon as Fiona saw Pip. Fiona looked Pip up and down, moving her eyes slowly over his body. And damn if she wasn't checking out his bum! Seras possessively put her arm around Pip. She did not trust Fiona at all.

"Have a seat you two. Seras, why didn't you tell me your boyfriend was so cute. Pip would you like a drink?"

"Sure, Miss ? What do you have?"

Fiona trembled just a little as she drank from her glass. Her body was beginning to feel the affects of the alcohol.

Seras interrupted. "I'm sorry. Pip this is Fiona and Fiona, this is my umm friend, Pip Bernadette."

Fiona put walked up to Pip and started him in the eyes, looking at him like she wanted to lick him. The Irish knight offered her hand for the ghost to kiss. The ghost brought her hand to his mouth and kissed it quicly and softly. He did not want Seras getting mad at him. "It is a pleasure to meet you, Fiona."

"Oh no Mr. Bernadette. The pleasure is entirely mine." Fiona cooed her words at the Captain.

Pip and Seras sat down on the sofa. Seras was fuming. How dare Fiona flirt so blatantly with her boyfriend, her man?!? Pip smiled nervously, not sure what else to do.

"So, Seras. Will Pip be staying in your room or should I fix him one of his own?"

Pip answered quickly. "I'll be staying with Seras, if that is ok with you?"

Seras smiled smugly. That would show the flirt.

"Of course. You two make such an adorable couple." Fiona looked at the two of them, running her eyes over both of them slowly. "If you guys would like some company. Let me know. I haven't had a good shag in awhile."

Pip, who was in the middle of taking a sip of his drink, started choking on the liquid. She did not just say that, did she? But, it would be fun... He made the mistake of letting a smlile form on his face.

Seras was livid; and in shock. Her mouth hung open in disbelief and when she saw Pip smile, her anger started to swell up inside of her. She was just about to hit Pip when Fiona spoke.

"You two do know I'm totally kidding you, right? Sorry Pip, you are a very handsome fellow but you are not my type at all. I go for the more dangerous type of guys. You know a really bad boy. The type of guy you don't bring home to your mama...you know like your Master, Seras."

Seras and Pip both stared at Fiona. Seras knew from Alucard's comments that they knew each other but she could not believe her host and Alucard had been...lovers?

"You know my Master?"

"Yes. I knew your Master quite well. Intimately you might say."

Pip started to turn red. Seras would not have thought it was possible for a ghost to blush. But, then again a vampire shouldn't be able to either.

"What was Alucard like when you knew him?" Pip asked Fiona. He really wanted to know. The Master Vampire was such an interesting creature.

"I knew Alucard when I was younger then you. But, I wasn't quite as ahem innocent as you - I was just as gullible. No offense, Police Girl."

"How did you know that's what Alucard calls me. I don't like it, you know."

"Integral told me. Sorry Seras. I'm not trying to tease you. It's just that your Master brings back bad memories – ones that I'd rather forget."

"I understand, Fiona. I think Pip and me will go up now. I'm rather tired." Seras looked at Pip longingly. Pip nodded in agreement. He wanted to be alone with Seras as well.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

Pip helped himself to a beer as Seras rested in her coffin. The sun was up now and the Police Girl needed her rest. Pip grinned as he thought about what he wanted to do with her when she awoke – if she'd let him. Seras was a curious case. She was beautiful and had an amazing body and yet was so insecure about it. Any talk of sex seemed to embarrass the bloody hell out of her. One night with him would fix that problem. He looked forward to teaching her everything and then some about shagging.

Pip laid down on the sofa as the tellie played a rerun of a British comedy. He drifted off to sleep within minutes – he was learning that even ghosts could get tired. He nearly fell off the couch when a loud knock on the door startled him.

"Who is it?" He felt weird asking that question for some odd reason.

"Sorry for bothering you two love birds. It's me – Fiona." Her voice sounded neutral, not flirty like earlier.

"Oh Fiona, Seras is asleep. Did you want---"

"I wanted to talk to **you** Pip. Let me in. Don't worry I'm not going to seduce you."

Pip grinned. Fiona was certainly very...different. He wondered what she wanted as he opened the door. He supposed he could trust her. At least the Captain hoped so. Seras could cause his body some serious harm if she thought anything was going on between the two of them.

Fiona walked in with concerned look on her face. "Can we sit down Pip? This is serious. Dead serious – it's a matter of life or death, for all of us."

They sat down at the table and Seras began telling him everything: about her relationship with Alucard, what he did 20 years ago, and her fears. Pip listened attentively, not sure what she wanted him to do. By the end, Fiona's eyes were starting to fill up with tears.

"I think Alucard has some kind of plan – to either avenge what he considers an injustice that he suffered or to rewrite our history; get me to drink his blood and become his bride. I'll never do that. I'll die first. I'm just afraid of what he'll do if I say no."

"Maybe he's changed. He is under the Hellsing seals."

"No – he was under the seals when he lost control before. I just don't know. I know something is going to happen Pip. There's something about me that you and Seras don't know. I have special powers. I'm no ordinary human."

"I knew that." Pip grinned at Fiona. She was far from normal.

"No really. I am what some might call...a witch. I don't practice my powers. Well not much. It's a curse I inherited from my grandmother. It's been years since I even tried a spell. But, I haven't forgotten how."

"I just knew there was something about you. But, I'm confused. Why aren't you telling Seras? Why me?"

"Well. You see Seras is Alucard's servant. I know that bastard too damn well. I'm sure he'll try to use her – to test her loyalty to him. I have a Celtic seal here in my castle. He can't enter until it is removed. He'll need someone inside to do that. He'll try to get Seras to remove it. Alucard can talk to Seras through her mind. It's all very easy."

"Oh I see. And you want me to tell Seras not to obey her Master? I don't know about all of that."

"No. I want you to tell me. I'll take care of the rest. And let me know if Seras starts acting strange, right away. I know you love and trust her but believe me, both of those can be betrayed. Alucard is powerful. He can make Seras do something against her will. We have to be very careful, Pip." Fiona smiled genuinely at Pip. He really was a nice chap. She hoped Seras wouldn't have to die. The two of them really did make an adorable couple.

"You can count on me, I give my word."


	5. Darkness in Dreamland

Chapter 5 – Venture Into Darkness

Seras knew she was dreaming. Reality never looked like this. The vampire knew that she was in a far away land, a barren countryside surrounded by dark mountains. The skyline was haunting – a blood red sky the backdrop in her mind's nightmarish portrait of…of…she just didn't know. It certainly wasn't England. Or Ireland. The land looked much too vast to be anywhere near her Majesty's Kingdom. The sound of wolves drew her attention to a castle, not anything like the one she was sleeping in. No this one was dark, foreboding. What the young vampire saw in front of the castle made her scream inside and tore at her humanity. What monster would do such a thing? And yet strangely she felt drawn to the sight as she walked closer. It was the same feeling that made you look at the car wreck as you passed it on the road – almost wanting to see mangled steel and flesh. Tall silver poles lined the pathway to the dark castle. The bodies of men, women, and to her horror, even children, were suspended on the poles. Their faces holding their last emotions frozen on their faces: terror, pain, betrayal, and dismay. The blood all drained from their bodies, soaking the ground below.

Seras shivered as she neared the castle. She knew this was still a dream - a nightmare, but sometimes dreams had a way of crossing over into real life. The vampire knew when she entered the castle she would find out why she had been brought here. Seras already had guessed who. There was only one person who could create horror on this grand a scale: her Master. She was terrified of finding out why.

"Welcome, Police Girl, to MY castle, my kingdom. It is a bit different then the one you're sleeping in, is it not?" Her Master greeted her. He looked quite different. He did not have on his usual red Victorian coat, hat, or sunglasses. Her Master looked quite like the Grim Reaper himself. Alucard was dressed in all black: pants, shirt, and overcoat. His long black hair flowed down past his shoulders. He wore no sunglasses. His crimson eyes were glowing with malice. Seras wished that her Master were wearing his sunglasses as the look in his eyes sent a chill through her body.

Seras was not happy. She was both mad and terrified. Alucard never entered her dreams. He may have talked to her in her sleep but he had never done this. The Nosferatu had never entered her mind and created such a nightmarish illusion. And why was he doing this now – when she had just been reunited with Pip? Did he relish destroying her happiness?

"Master – what is this all about?" Seras decided she was not going to be afraid. This was after all just a dream, was it not?

"Good evening Seras Victoria. How did you enjoy my display? It is a recreation of one of my masterpieces – created when I was a human. Not bad for a mere mortal. I could do much better now though."

Seras was horrified. She knew Alucard was a monster. But, the fledgling thought the reasons for that were whatever the Hellsing family had done to him and his vampiric nature. She had no idea that her Master had been such a horrid monster in life.

"Master. How-how-how could you do that? There are innocents out there, children! Why would you do that?" Seras felt tears start to well up in her eyes. She wiped them away quickly – Alucard would see tears as a sign of weakness.

Alucard smirked, "They were weak, a drain on my kingdom. The children were not innocent. They begged alongside their parents. The children would grow up to be just like the adults. Beggars, asking for handouts, not working, or contributing anything to my kingdom that I fought for, they did not deserve to live. My country was stronger with them gone."

"But why Master, why are you showing me this?" Seras knew she could not argue with Alucard. This was who he was, who he always would be.

"Because Seras Victoria, I wanted you to see what happens to those who are weak, those who don't do what is asked, those who betray." Alucard glared at Seras as he spoke these words - accusing her of some deed not yet committed.

Seras did not know why. She had never betrayed him. But, the young vampire guessed neither had those impaled on the poles. "Master, I'm not weak. Not anymore. I've always done what you've asked – always completed my missions. So why?"

Alucard grinned maliciously. He could sense his fledgling's fear. Good that is the way it should be. "So Seras, are you looking forward to tonight?" Alucard walked towards the girl, shortening the distance between them.

"Tonight?" Seras started walking backwards. She had never seen Alucard like this before – not with her.

"Yes, tonight - your date with the Captain. Do you mind if I watch? The corruption of innocence excites me, Police Girl."

Seras was appalled. She did not like this side of Alucard - not at all. "Yes I mind if you watch! Don't you dare! What happens between me and the Captain is…private." Her face was now completely red. Damn her Master knew how to embarrass her to bloody hell.

"But Seras, nothing is truly private when you're my servant. Did you enjoy feeling your Captain's arousal when you kissed? You don't have to answer - I know…you did enjoy it."

"Alucard please! Why are you doing this? You don't care about me, about who I shag or don't shag. So just leave it be. Leave me the hell alone, Master!"

Alucard smirked. He loved irritating his women. Even though he did not desire the Police Girl, she was his. He had created her; she was his fledgling. "You're much to easy to rile, Police Girl. And no I'm not going to leave you alone. Just remember, I can go inside your mind whenever I please. I'll know when the Captain is ravaging your body and how much you enjoy it."

Seras had quite enough. Why was he insisting on ruining her happiness? "Master, what is it that you want?"

"Finally, she gets it - about time Police Girl. Yes I do want something."

"What is it Master?"

"As you may have guessed I have a certain history with your host, Fiona."

"I should've known."

"Yes we were what humans call – lovers. She was not at all like Integral. No Fiona is much more free spirited. Like a wild mare, she is not afraid of desire. She was never afraid of being close to me. She begged for it."

"Master, this is all very interesting but is there a point to it?" Seras did not want to hear about her Master's sex life. No that was just too weird – kind of like your parents talking about their escapades in the backseat.

"Yes Police Girl there is! Now be quiet. Integra's father ruined everything. Fiona had agreed to drink my blood, to make herself more then what she was. Leon found out and imprisoned me. Locked me in that cell for 20 years. He also poisoned Fiona's mind against me. Told her lies. She now both fears and hates me."

"And you want me to what Master?" Seras was still utterly confused as to why Alucard was telling her all of this and it frustrated her to bloody hell.

"I merely want you to help me gain access to the castle, Police Girl. I'm not going to harm her. No I just want to see her again – to finish what I started 20 years ago. To give her the choice."

"You want me to help you so you can turn her?" Seras thought that Integra would not like this at all.

"No Police Girl. I want to finish what was started all those years ago. We were rudely interrupted by Hellsing and his soldiers. I will ask her again and abide by whatever her choice is. Your host fears me now. She needs to know the truth, not the lies she was fed."

"I don't understand Master. How can I help?" Seras looked at Alucard, trying to read his intentions.

"Right now I cannot enter the castle. Fiona's family has used magic to keep me away. There is a spell – it is impossible for me to get inside."

"Master I don't know anything about magic. What do you want me to do – hire a witch?" Seras giggled but Alucard stared coldly at her.

"I'm losing my patience with you Police Girl. I will tell you how you can help!" Alucard glared at her with so much hatred in his eyes, the Police Girl stepped back. "Next to Fiona's bedroom there is a small room. You need to go into that room and find something and destroy it. That's all Seras Victoria. It's not hard at all."

"What kind of object is it, Master?" Seras asked although she did not want to know.

"The object is a parchment with symbols on it. On one side there is a red pentagram and on the other a black dragaon. It resides in a wooden box with Fiona's family crest."

"And how am I supposed to find it Master?"

"It is inside the room, in the desk drawer. There is a wooden box with a key. I will get you the key. All you need to do is get the box and get rid of it – that can't be too hard for even you."

"Master – I don't know about this. I don't think Sir Integra would want me to do anything of the sort. I am a guest at this castle. How would it look if I were to help you and something went wrong?"

"Seras Victoria you are my servant – not Integra's. Remember that."

"But, Alucard what if I get caught? I just don't feel right about this."

"Seras you do not have a choice. I am ordering you to do this. Do you really want be a traitor – like those outside this castle?"

His fledgling's reaction was apparent in her eyes: surprise, hurt, betrayal. She couldn't remember Alucard threatening her directly.

"Master. I don't understand. How could you?" Tears started to fall from her eyes and she did not wipe them away. If her Master felt like this about her, then she didn't care about appearing weak.

"Remember Seras Victoria. I am a monster. I punish those who betray me. So don't even entertain the idea of running to Integra or Fiona with my plans. If you do, you shall die for real, a slow and painful death – like those peasants."

Seras thought death might not be such a bad thing. Perhaps she could be with Pip – forever.

"And Seras – vampires can't become ghosts. Our souls are damned. We go straight to hell."

Seras looked back at her Master, feeling nothing but hatred and contempt. Why did he have to do this to her. This week was supposed to be her time. She should be having pleasant dreams about her night to come with Pip.

"I care nothing of your feelings for me, Seras. Remove the box. You'll have your chance in the morning. I'll see you tomorrow either way. I truly hope I don't have to impale you. It is such a painful way to die."

Alucard's evil laughter rang through the vampire's head, waking her before the sun went down. She lay awake for hours thinking of what she would do. One part of her felt like she couldn't betray her Master. He did say he wouldn't hurt Fiona. On the other hand, she was a guest. Seras did not want Fiona to be defenseless against Alucard. And she would be doing just that. What the Police Girl wanted more then anything was to call Sir Hellsing up and tell her of the Nosferatu's plans. But, that would be betrayal and she wasn't sure if she was ready to die just yet. Seras knew there had to be an answer: A middle ground – somewhere in between betraying her Master and betraying Fiona as well as Integra. She decided that she would talk to Pip about it when she awoke. Seras knew he would be able to help her somehow.


	6. Tonight's the Night

Seras awoke from her dream with tears flowing from her eyes and a fear unlike any she had known. She pushed open the lid to her coffin, anxious to see Pip. More then anything, right now Seras needed some reassurance that it all was going to be ok, even if that was a lie. She could still hear her Master's maniacal laughter ringing in her ears. It was a sound that chilled her entire body – down to her bones. She didn't see Pip anywhere_. Oh no what if he wasn't real! What if I just dreamt him up?_

"Pip! Pip! Please tell me you're still here. Oh bloody hell!" Seras called for him, the desperation quite evident in her tone.

Pip, had been in the bathroom cleaning himself up. He ran out as soon as he heard the police girl's voice. There was something very wrong.

"Seras, what's wrong?" Pip smiled at her. She looked ok – but were those tears coming from her eyes? He remembered what Fiona had told him – this definitely fell under the "anything unusual'' category.

Seras went over to the bed to sit down. She felt like grabbing a pillow and ripping it to shreds – or worst. _What am I going to do now?_

Pip sat down next to her, not sure what he should do. He wanted to take her in his arms and tell her everything was going to be OK. But, he was afraid to do that, not sure if she wanted him to. Pip bit his lip and put his arm around her shoulder. Seras looked into his eyes, searching for something…but she spoke.

"I don't know what I'm going to do Pip. I had the most awful dream. But no – it was more then a dream. It's my Master."

"What is it Seras? Did Alucard contact you?" Pip asked. He hoped he hadn't said too much. Pip had no idea how much under Alucard's spell Seras was.

"Wait how did you know?" Seras looked at him suspiciously.

"Well you did say it was your Master. And well…I don't know Seras. Guess I figured it out."

"I guess, Pip. It's just that he did contact me. In my dream. And I just don't know what to do. He wants me to do something. I just don't feel right about the whole thing. It just feels wrong. And I know Sir Integra would want me to."

"Seras, I-I-I haven't been totally honest with you."

"What?" Seras looked at him, the hurt showing in her eyes.

"Well, when you were asleep Fiona came to see me."

And…You didn't do anything with her did you!?!"

"No. Geez Seras. Don't you trust me at all?"

"Well you did say you weren't being honest, didn't you?"

"Err yes but its' not involving that. You have a one-track mind. And you call me the pervert?"

Seras grinned. The humor relieved tension in the air and made her feel just a little bit better.

"Well, she came to talk to me about Alucard. I think she's expecting him to do something."

"Oh, that. Yes. He is planning something. I'm not sure what but he needs my help. I don't want to."

"What does he want Seras – you can tell me."

"Well it seems there is an object, part of a seal, that must be moved before he can enter the castle. He wants me to get rid of it so he can get in."

"Seras – she told me what he did to her and her family 30 years ago. Did you know what he did back then, is what got him locked up?"

"Alucard said something like that. He wasn't making much sense though."

"Seras you can't trust him."

"I know that Pip. I just don't have a choice. But, if I choose what he wants me to. Then I couldn't live with myself. I'd rather be dead."

Pip took her face in his hands, "Seras please don't say that. Promise me you won't do anything."

Seras looked down. "No I won't do anything stupid Pip. It's just if making the right decision means I have to die, I won't be afraid. I couldn't live with who I would be if betrayed Integral or Fiona. I'd feel like I was giving one of the three little pigs to the big bad wolf." Seras chuckled. It really was a funny analogy.

Pip and Seras stared at each other briefly. Crimson tears started to fall from the vampire's eyes. She didn't want to die – not yet. There was too much unknown about what would happen to her. Alucard told her she would go to hell but somehow she just couldn't believe it. Seras knew deep down she was a good person and deserve to go to heaven if there was indeed one.

Pip pulled Seras into his arms. Although, the police girl was strong phyiscially, there was something about her that made him just want to protect her. He stroked her hair as he held her tight. "It'll be ok Seras. Somehow it will. We'll figure something out."

Seras and Pip look into each other's eyes for what seemed to be an eternity. Pip knew if he didn't do it now the moment would pass and be gone forever. He pulled Seras closed to him and kissed her lips softly. The kiss quickly turned passionate as their desire took over. They hungrily explored each other's mouths with their tongues. Pip pulled Sera close to him – wanting to feel her body against his. He leaned against her, pushing her down to the bed. Seras pulled the Captain down on top of her. She wanted to get closer to him but wasn't quite sure how. She arched her back as she felt Pip's arousal against her center. Pip hungrily kissed her neck and moved his lips down to her chest. He had wanted this since the moment he first laid eyes on the girl. But, now it meant even more. The Captain loved this girl with every part of his being – even if he was ghost. Seras moaned as Pip kissed her breasts taking them into his mouth. She never thought anything could feel so good and so right

Seras whispered in Pip's ear, "I want you now, Captain."

Pip grinned slyly, "Your desire, Seras, is my command." The two lovers undressed each other slowly, their eyes never leaving the other's body. As Pip laid his unclothed body on the vampires, they both seemed to be holding their breaths, although neither one needed air. He entered her slowly, gently and waited for her to respond. The two seemed to move together in a natural rhythm. It was as if they had been lovers for decades and not their first time. Seras screamed Pip's name as he brought her to the height of her desire. He moaned her name when he finally released himself into her. Again Seras was amazed at how human the experience with her ghost lover was. She and the ghost fell asleep in each other's arms. Both enjoyed the peaceful bliss they felt after making love. Everything with the world seemed right now. But, both new nothing was further from the truth. Seras would have to decide whom she was to betray when she awoke: her Master or her Commander and her friend. And nothing would ever be the same once she made her decision.


	7. Conflicted Loyalites

Author Notes - This takes place the day after's Seras' night with Pip. She has to decide who she is going to pledge her loyalties to: Alucard or Integra/Fiona. Thanks to everyone who has reviewed! I appreciate any constructive criticism. After this chapter things will get much darker as Alucard will pay a visit.

-------------------------------------------

It was bliss – pure bliss waking up in his arms. Seras stretched and yawned and laid her head back down on the Captain's chest. If only she could remain in this position forever…then she would not have to face the inevitable – her showdown with Alucard. That one thought filled her heart with sheer terror. Never in million years would she had thought she would betray her Master. As the police girl lay there enjoying her last few moments of happiness before reality set in; she realized she had to make a choice. It was either loyalty to her Master or her humanity. Alucard was a monster. He didn't always do what was right. Seras was different. Morality still played a big part in her heart and her mind. She couldn't give that up – not for anyone.

The police girl decided she wanted to go for a walk alone to figure out what to do. It was daylight now so she would need to dress for it. Seras dressed for the occasion in all black: leather pants, jersey, leather trench coat, hat, and sunglasses. The vampire couldn't see her reflection in the mirror but knew she must look pretty damn cool. The police girl had always wanted to dress like this in high school but could never quite pull it off. Guess turning into a vampire upped your coolness factor. Seras kissed Pip on the cheek before she walked out the door.

The police girl walked deep into the forest in back of the castle. The trees were thick and provided a good shelter from the sun. She took off her hat – she was hot as hell. Seras listened to the peaceful sounds of the forest: birds chirping, animals scattering about, and a water fall. It was enough to make her not care about the rest of the world – at least for a moment. She walked deeper into the woods to find out where the sound of rushing water was coming from. Finally she saw it and was overwhelmed by it's beauty. The rocks seemed to go on forever with water rushing down over them. Seras sat down on the edge of a rock and closed her eyes, letting the sound of the water ease all of her worries away. She had to figure out what she was going to do.

Seras knew the answer was staring her right in the face – and it was. It just took her a few minutes to formulate it in her mind. She would tell Fiona everything. Seras owed her at least that much. But, one thing she could never do was tell Integra. That would be full out betrayal of her Master. Even if Alucard deserved it, and he did, the police girl could never bring herself be disloyal to him like that. No she would tell Fiona and when Alucard came, and he would, defend Fiona to her death. Seras hoped it wouldn't amount to that, but if it did, she would not hesitate. She did not know Fiona that well but Alucard had destroyed her life once. Seras would do everything in her power to make sure it didn't happen again. And besides, she had promised Pip before he died that she would protect those weaker then herself. It was a promise Seras intended on keeping everyday for as long as she could.

Seras had fallen asleep on some rocks but was awoken in the most pleasant manner – a kiss. Her 'Prince Charming', Pip Bernadette, kissed her softly on the lips pushing his tongue softly into her mouth. Seras reeled in surprise and almost punched him square in the jaw.

"Don't do that!" Seras yelled at him. She had enjoyed the kiss but it nearly scared her to death, well it had scared her at least. The girl was already technically dead.

"I couldn't help myself. The temptation was too great to resist – after last night." Pip grinned at Seras.

Seras blushed. i Why does he have to embarrass me like that?

"So what gives, Police Girl?"

"Well I've decided. I'm going to help Fiona."

Pip looked concerned. If she was going to help Fiona that could only mean…

"And betray my Master." Seras could not believe she said it. Somehow just saying it made all the more ominous.

"Tell me what I can do Seras."

"I don't know Pip but I think…Fiona might. Did you say she had some kind of powers?"

"Yeah, she told she could use witchcraft but wasn't quite a witch or that she was but didn't use them that much."

Seras looked confused. What did the Captain just say? "At any rate we need to talk to Fiona – come up with a plan. Alucard will be coming this evening. We have to be ready."

They all sat down in the living room – the mood was thick tension. No one wanted to speak first. Finally Pip broke the ice.

"Fiona, Seras wants to tell you something." Pip motioned for Seras to start talking.

"Yes I do. Umm it's just I'm not quite errr sure how to say it. Ok here it goes – Fiona, you are in danger. My Master, is coming. It has something to do with what went on between you two 20 years ago. I'm not sure what he has planned but I think it involves you becoming one of his servants, like me."

Fiona smiled. She had known this was coming the moment she laid eyes on Seras Victoria, from the moment Integra Hellsing had called her, and from the moment it had all ended 30 years ago. She had known there would be another battle. Actually, the Wiccan was pleased. Fiona wanted the chance to do battle with Alucard. But, why was his Servant telling her of this? "Seras, I'm kind of confused. Don't you serve Alucard?"

"Well yes in a way I do. But, no not really. He is my Master but since he turned me he's never really been much of one. Sir Integra acts more like a Master then him. I'm not a normal vampire. I don't attack humans. In fact I want to protect them. I'm not sure why. I just don't have it in me to be a predator. My loyalty to Hellsing, Sir Integra means more to me then loyalty to my Master."

"Is that so? I do believe you. I hope you don't betray my trust Seras."

Pip spoke for the vampire. "She won't I can tell you that. Seras tried to save me. She is as loyal as men I've known since they were babies. You can trust her with you life."

"All right Pip. I do. Now tell me Seras how do you know?"

"Well, Alucard asked me for my help. Well not asked, he told me to remove some sort of box that contains an object which prevents him from gaining entrance to the castle. I never told him I would but he thinks I will."

"Ok Seras. I'll tell you were the box is and you can remove it. Just don't destroy it."

"You-you-you're going to let him come?"

"Seras, Pip, it's been a long time. I want my revenge so I can get on with my life. Alucard destroyed everything I cared about in that one day. And why? So he could have me as one of his possessions? My weakness may have gotten me into the situation but my strength will get me out."

"Err ok. Well I will fight by your side Fiona. And Pip he's a ghost so I'm not sure what he can do."

"I can't exactly fight. But, I'll do whatever I can."

Fiona grinned slyly. She knew just the thing Pip could do. The Irish maiden would use him to deliver a message. But, Seras would have to be in the dark – it'd be too dangerous once Alucard arrived. "I have something you can do. Deliver a message. But, you can't tell anyone – not even Seras. This may save her life so it is very important you don't tell"

Pip nodded, "Anything for milady," he said with a bow.

Seras left the room. She needed to clean her guns, fill them with ammo, and prepare. Fiona briefed Pip on his mission. She gave him an address and a letter. All he had to do was deliver it. Fiona told Pip who he was to see and he didn't like it one bit.

"You want me to give this to HIM?"

"Yes. I know, I know, it sounds crazy. But, we used to be friends when we were little. He told me if I ever needed a knight to defend my honour, to give him a call. I'm simply taking him up on his offer."

Pip put the papers in his pocket and left the room. He wanted to say goodbye to Seras but didn't. With the information in his pocket the temptation would be too great to tell her. He yelled out to Fiona as he walked out the door, "Tell Seras I'll be back. And umm….that last night was great."

Fiona smiled. Pip was certainly an interesting character – and a ghost. She had sensed an aura around him but hadn't said anything to Seras or Pip. They probably thought she would've been freaked out by that little bit of news. That didn't matter to her - Fiona could tell by hisaura that he had a pure heart. She only hoped he could get a hold of her old friend.Fionawondered how her freind had made out over the years. She had not seen him in nearly 10 years. Fiona wanted his help, not so much for herself but for Seras. She didn't really care if she died because of Alucard's actions. She was so tired. Tired of being alone and living with the memories and guilt of her sins. Fiona was tired of the guilt she felt everyday for the deaths of her men. She was also sick of the fear. Fiona knew one day he would come again for her. But, she didn't want Seras to sacrifice her life. No if he could prevent Seras from perishing tonight - that is all she wanted. Fiona closed her eyes and prayed to God. She asked for her forgiveness, strength, and to protect Seras and her friend Pip.


	8. Chapter 8 The Price of Betrayal

**Chapter 8 – Price of Betrayal**

Seras handed the box to Pip. It contained a precious blessed stone that had the power to keep unwanted visitors out of the castle. Fiona had asked Seras to give the box to Pip. Fiona no longer wanted to keep Alucard away. He was certainly still unwanted in her home but she wanted to finish it once and for all. Fiona had to fight him. Seras sighed. The police girl wanted to go with her Captain more then anything in the world. But, she couldn't, duty was more important then what the vampire wanted. She had to stay behind and protect Fiona – and face her Master.

"Well, I think I have everything. I should be going now." Pip looked at Seras; his eyes portrayed the intensity of his emotions. He did not want to leave her behind anymore then she did not want to stay.

"Yes, Captain. Be careful. I want to see you before I leave Ireland." Crimson tears started to fall from the vampire's eyes.

"How does that Hollywood actor say it? - 'I'll be back'?" Pip said in a thick Austrian accent.

Seras couldn't help but smile at his silly voice. "Yeah I think you've got it. Bye George he's got it!" Seras spoke in a silly British accent.

"I'm just delivering a message Seras. You-you may have to fight Alucard. Please be careful. I don't want to come back and…well you know. I didn't save you to have you get killed by him."

"Yes I know Pip. I'll do my best."

"Well Seras this is it."

Seras nodded. Pip took her into his arms. He wondered why it felt like it would be the last time. Their heads bent down together in a sweet kiss that promised so much more. Both of them fought the urge to let it go any further knowing where it would lead – they did not have much time. They hugged each other's bodies as hard as they possibly could. Seras felt a flood of tears fall down her face as she watched Pip walk away. She hoped that she would see him again when this was all over. But, now it was time to prepare for war.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Fiona and Seras sat in a room near the front entry way – waiting. They were ready for him. Fiona had majical objects that she would use in her spells. Hopefully, she could at least immobilize Alucard with a spell and perhaps Seras could knock him out or restrain him. Well that would be hoping for too much. All of the other doors had spells on them. Even with his power, Alucard should not be able to enter any way but the front door. Both women prayed that the spells worked. W One problem they would have is that Alucard had a mind link with Seras because she was still his fledgling. Fiona performed a spell on Seras while they were waiting for Alucard that would allow her to block Alucard if he tried to probe her mind. hen dealing with Alucard, one could never be too careful.

They both nearly jumped when they heard a loud bang at the door. Seras felt him try to enter her mind. She let him just a little bit – wanting to hear his thoughts.

_Seras Victoria – what have you done? The box is gone – I can sense that but something is amiss. Have you betrayed me? Do you want to know what I do to traitors?_

Seras gulped. _I don't know what you are talking about Master. Why don't you come in?_

The two women stood in a defense stance when Alucard suddenly appeared dressed in his usual ridiculous Victoria garb: red coat, hat, and pants. He had removed his sunglasses. Alucard looked at the two women, his eyes moving slowly up and down their bodies. A smirk formed on the vampire's face. He was the picture of smug confidence.

"Well don't you two look cute together? Police Girl, do you like your new girlfriend?"

Seras was fed up. What was the git up to now? "Master stop being such a prat. It's not like that and you know it. What have you come here to do?"

"No Seras you don't ask me questions. I give you orders! Or have you forgotten who your Master is?"

Seras looked at her Master defiantly. "No I could never forget who you are, Master."

Alucard smirked, "Good, glad to see you remember – and know your place." The vampire walked over to Fiona. She was even more beautiful then when he had first laid eyes on her. She had aged well and now he would make her – his again. "Seras you can run along and play. I have some business with Fiona."

Fiona had told Seras when Alucard asked for privacy to trick him into thinking he had it. She was supposed to hide somewhere in the room and watch – just on the off chance that Alucard wasn't going to play dirty. Seras walked out of the room and then turned herself to mist so she could re-enter it without Alucard knowing. One good thing about Alucard ignoring her was that he had no idea she knew how to turn to mist. She had been practicing since Pip's death. Seras may not be a Master vampire like him, but she had more power then he gave her credit for. And she had learned how to use it without his help.

Alucard approached Fiona. "I've missed you, Fiona."

"Sorry – can't say I feel the same, arsehole."

Alucard feigned a look of intense hurt. "Fiona, how can you speak so harshly? I thought I meant something to you." He stroked her cheek with his gloved hand. "You act as if my intentions are not honorable."

Fiona laughed. "Alucard stop playing with me. I'm not some mouse who will allow the cat to play with me before he rips apart my body and drinks my blood."

The vampire pulled Fiona close to him as he whispered in her ear, "Well then, let's gets down to business. I've come back to finish what was so rudely interrupted 30 years ago."

Fiona tried to push Alucard away. "You disgust me – please keep your claws to yourself, demon."

"That is not how you acted back then. I remember how you begged me to touch you with these claws." Alucard backed Fiona into a wall trapping her in a corner.

"That was a different girl. I'm a woman now and I know better." Fiona stared back at Alucard with fierce determination in her eyes – so much like Integral.

"Fiona don't you want to drink my blood? Come with me and ---"

"No I don't. Please leave my home, Alucard." Fiona shouted at Alucard, her voice filled with contempt.

Alucard walked a few feet away at Fiona, contemplating his next action. He was not leaving without her with him or inside of him. "No. Not until we finish."

Fiona had enough. She started chanting a spell under her breath until a hot orb of light formed in her palm. Fiona threw the orb with all her strength at the vampire. It hit him in the chest but merely went through. Alucard started laughing hysterically.

"So that is what you want? You want to fight me? Splendid! It's been too long since I had a fought with a beautiful woman. I will battle you and devour every part of you." Alucard drew his gun.

That was the Police Girl's cue. She moved as mist to the center of the room behind Alucard. Seras reformed and punched her Master square in the jaw. He reeled in response. She had gotten him! The fledgling moved back knowing Alucard would want his revenge. She drew her gun and shot him in the arm which immediately regenerated. _Damn he's quick_.

Alucard focused all of his attention on Seras now. "Do you really want to do this Seras Victoria? Think carefully. Are you going to betray the one who created you? I can crush you without twice."

"I have to Master. I don't want to - but my humanity comes first. Doing what is right is more important to me then anything. I'm sorry but I have to protect t her."

"Very well then," Alucard took out his Jackal and aimed at Seras. He laughed maniacally as he fired the first three shots. Seras was able to avert them, but just barely.

Fiona tried performing some other spells but was having problems. Nearly every spell she tried had minimal effect on Alucard. It was as if his black majic was acting as some sort of shield. As she watched Seras dodge his bullets, Fiona knew she had to make a choice. She could of course go with him, become one of his brides - _Ughh, no, not ever_. Or she could fight him to the death, at which point he would devour her blood, flesh, bones. No - that's not good either. She swore that he would never ever have any part of her. But wait – there is one other way. Fiona started chanting like mad, praying her spell would work.

Seras was getting tired. So far she had been lucky but now even that was running out. Alucard decided to call his hells hounds out. Let's see what you can do against a true Nosferatu, Seras Victoria. The fledgling panicked when she saw the demons. _What in the hell am I supposed to do against them?_ Seras was trying to plan a strategy when she felt it. It felt like a small burst of energy and then the room got incredibly hot. Even the hell hounds paused. They looked in the energy of the blast – it was Fiona.

Fiona had a ball of energy the size of a basketball in her arms. Seras smiled – Fiona was going to throw the fireball at Alucard. She could not wait to see him suffer for once. Alucard was grinning too – he loved a good fight. But, Fiona didn't throw it. She did something else. The fireball grew in size and then it changed somehow. The fireball morphed into a blanket of hot light and wrapped itself around Fiona's entire being. Seras was not sure what Fiona was trying to do until she saw the look on Alucard's face. His face was filled with disappointment, anger, and confusion. Seras watched in horror as the flame appeared to get hotter and Fiona smiled as her body caught on fire. The light around her extinguished and all that was left of Fiona were bones – all of her flesh had burned off. Seras became enraged. This was Alucard's fault.

"Why, Alucard, why – why did you have to come here and screw up her life again?" Seras screamed as crimson tears flowed freely down her cheeks.

"She was mine, Seras. You wouldn't understand."

"But, she was never yours Alucard. I don't care if you two were lovers. She didn't belong to you. Don't you see? People don't belong to others."

"Yes they do, Seras. And I will show you what happens when a fledgling betrays her Master."

Alucard grabbed Seras by the shoulders and sunk his teeth into her flesh. Her needed and wanted blood. He would take his fledglings and then he would destroy her. Alucard loved the way she writhed in his arms as he consumed her blood. He would destroy her the way he did Rip. _What a glorious day that was. H_e spotted her Harconnen in the corner of the room. Perfect. He walked over to it, leaving Seras half passed out on the floor. _How fitting that Seras would die at the hands of the same weapon that she had killed so many vampires with._

Seras watched in horror as her Master picked up her Harkonnen. No, she thought, it is not going to end this way. Seras summoned every bit of strength she had and stopped her bleeding. She slowly stood up, her hands morphed into razor sharp claws. The fledgling ran towards her Master and started tearing into his skin. She may die today but it would not be without a fight.

Alucard did nothing when Seras first started attacking him. He loved how it felt as her claws made tears in his skin. The pain felt exquisite as blood dripped from his wounds. And Seras looked absolutely beautiful. The sheer power his fledgling exhibited as she became the monster he knew she could, aroused him greatly. The Nosferatu laughed maniacally before he started attacking her with his own claws. He pinned her to the ground and grinded his body into hers. Perhaps Fiona dying wasn't an entirely bad thing. It seemed to have made his fledgling stronger somehow.

Seras pushed up with all of her strength on her Master's chest. He was not going to do this do her. But, it was no use. Alucard was so much stronger then she. He pulled her closer to him as he fondled her chest. Seras was repulsed at her body's reaction. After everything, it was reacting to him. She hated him…how could she be aroused. Seras continued to fight against Alucard even as his hands tore at her clothes. She pushed him away, clawing at his chest. Somehow the whole experience was strangely erotic for her too. Seras was fighting him, yet wanting him inside of her. _What kind of monster have I become?_

Alucard answered his fledgling inside of her mind. _You have become more like me, Seras._ With those words his shadows surrounded them. He entered her as tendrils attacked her body and consumed more of her blood. The intensity of the sensations Seras felt confused her. Feelings of pain and pleasure overwhelmed her body. She could not sense where each ended and the other began. But, Seras knew she would die soon if he did not stop consuming her blood. But it was so hard to fight against him when her body did not want to. As her body was at last satisfied from the combination of pain and pleasure from her Master, Seras had the strength to resume pushing him away. Alucard pressed his chest down harder breaking his fledgling's arms. He smirked at her as her bones snapped. Seras cursed at her weakness and her Master's cruelty. This was not how she wanted things to turn out. Alucard finally stopped, having satisfied himself. He had enough now and wanted to end everything for good. He grabbed the Harconnen holding it in his hands. Alucard could not wait to impale his fledgling with the weapon she had used to defend her human comrades. He came within inches of her chest when he heard a familiar laughter.

The maniacal laughter filled the room. Seras grinned when she realized who it was. Maybe if she asked him nicely he would say a prayer for her soul.

"What have ye done with her, ye demon?!?" Father Anderson walked into the room, his footsteps echoing through the castle.

"Done with whom – Vatican whipping boy?" Alucard threw the Harconnen down. He would deal with his fledgling later.

"Stop playing games with me, Alucard. I'm not in the mood. What have ye done with Fiona?"

"Oh so she is why you're here. I should have guessed. Well I did nothing to her. It seems she couldn't go on with her pitiful life. She set herself on fire. Fiona is dead."

Anderson looked on the floor and saw his old friend's charred remains. They had played together as children – before they both realized that Protestants and Catholic didn't do that. They had remained friends of some sort through the years, keeping in contact by phone and letters. And now she was dead. Anderson knew that Fiona had a good reason for ending her life. Perhaps it was to keep Alucard from drinking her blood.

"Why couldn't ye leave her alone, demon? She didn't want anything to do with the likes of ye." Anderson pulled out his daggers. He was aching to slice up the vampire.

"You think so? Well that's not what she said before – when she shared my bed."

"Ye demon used yer black majic on her then. She hated ye Alucard. Believe that."

Alucard laughed as he pulled out his gun. "Let's dance, Anderson."

Anderson smiled. He had been wishing for a match such as this. He had been most pleased when Pip showed up, although surprised. The priest knew Pip had died and thought he was a demon from hell. But, he was pleasantly surprised to hear the Hellsing Captain had been helping his dear childhood friend. The Priest glanced at Seras. The Captain had been most concerned about her. Her clothes were badly torn revealing much of her beautiful body. He couldn't help but stare for a brief moment. Alex took off his coat and covered the vampire. Pip had made him promise before telling him about Fiona and Alucard, that he would protect her from Alucard and would not harm her himself. Seras smiled sweetly at the Paladin for his kindness.

As Seras watched the two battle, she surprised herself. Quietly she was routing for the Priest. Seras was so pissed at her Master – for what he had done. The two were canceling each other out – Alucard being injured by the silver blades and Anderson having trouble regenerating time and time again. The door opened again and Seras was never so happy to see two people as she was the two of them.

Integra walked in fuming mad. She was still in a state of shock. First Pip, her dead Captain calls her on the phone and tells her to meet him outside of Hellsing. She had thought it was a practical joke. And now this – Fiona's bones were at her feet and Seras looked half dead. Of course Alucard was in the middle of it all fighting Father Anderson. And Father Anderson had covered Seras' half naked body with his coat?!? What the bloody hell was going on? She forgot all of that when she saw how badly Seras was injured. What had Alucard done? She rushed to her side.

"Seras are you okay?" She brushed back her hair.

"Yes Sir. I think I'll be okay. I just lost a bit of blood."

Pip was on her other side and holding her hand. "You did good Seras."

"Good but Fiona killed herself. How is that good?"

"I know why she did it Seras – if it weren't for you her worst nightmare would've come true. You should be happy for her." Sir Integra spoke, her voice shaking. She had to fight back her tears. Fiona had been her friend when they were young.

"But why Sir, why would she do it?"

"She didn't want Alucard to have her blood – she was afraid that then she would be part of him and the acts he committed would be a mark on her soul. She burned herself so he could never have any part of her. If you weren't here – he probably would've killed her by drinking her blood or he would've turned her. You saved her soul, Seras."

Seras grinned. "Well at least someone's soul is saved. What're you going to do about the two of them?"

"I suppose I should stop them. It is tempting to let them go on. Maybe they'll kill each other."

Pip spoke softly, "Well the Paladin saved our Police Girl here. I'm sure Alucard would've killed her." He kissed Seras gently on the lips bringing a smile to her face.

"I'll forgive the Vatican then." Integra pulled out her sword and walked over to the two men who stopped fighting and stared at her. Alucard looked as if he had gotten caught with his hands in the cookie jar.

"Master, what are you doing here?" Alucard asked – feigning an innocent look.

"I do believe Servant, that is my question."

"I was visiting an old friend. Then I had to teach my fledgling a lesson."

"And just what are you doing with Father Anderson?" Integra berated her Servant.

"Oh just having a little fun."

"Alucard – I will deal with your crimes later. Go back to Hellsing NOW." Integra glared at Alucard with a look that would scare any mortal man. "Anderson, I'm told you helped Seras Victoria. Thank you. But, Hellsing owes the Vatican nothing. And things between our organizations remain the same, understood? I will keep this meeting secret. I suggest you do the same."

Anderson grinned. He had to admit he admired Sir Hellsing. "Tis best for all us. I was glad to help ye vampire. I want the pleasure of a fight with her one day. Vampire, ye can keep me coat. But now ye do owe me."

Anderson walked out the door. He smiled at Seras on the way out. If Integra didn't know better, she'd say the priest was flirting with her vampire. Integra and Pip helped Seras up and to her room. Integra left Pip and Seras alone. She wanted to have another word with Alucard.

"Alucard – this is an order. I don't tell you how to treat Seras. She is your fledgling. But, if you have lay a hand on her again, I will lock you down in the dungeon like my father. This is an order, so do not break it, Servant."

Alucard bowed. "As you wish Master – I will be departing then."

Integra smirked. It amazed her how obedient Alucard could be to her while he nearly killed Seras. She walked over to Fiona's remains and said a prayer. The knight guessed she would be attending another funeral.

Pip kissed Seras softly upstairs and then watched her as she dressed. He couldn't get over how beautiful she was even when she was so badly injured.

"So Pip will I get to see you again?"

"Yup – you can't get rid of me so easily. Sir Integra said she'd get someone to figure a way for me to get around those seals. That way I can come and visit you. Maybe I'll surprise you by slipping in your coffin." Pip winked at the vampire.

Seras blushed. She didn't know how because Alucard had consumed so much of her blood – damn bastard. The vampire gave the ghost a huge hug. It was crazy she knew, but Seras loved him with her entire heart and soul. The two of them laid in her coffin with the lid open enjoying the last moments before it was time for Seras to go. Seras couldn't help but smile. This was the best vacation she ever had. Even with all the bad things that happened, she would do it all over again just for a chance to be with Pip.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------

AN: Well that is the end. Thanks to all that reviewed and gave input. Special thanks to Thess for her suggestions and constructive criticism. Now to my darker then dark AxS fic. (on AFF)


End file.
